Bastard
by Karayukii
Summary: Orang-orang memanggilnya bastard, panggilan untuk anak haram, Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan itu. Tinggal di kastil Uzumaki yang tidak terkenal bersama keluarga yang membencinya, Naruto tidak begitu mengerti dengan arti hidupnya. Sampai sang pangeran datang dan membuatnya menyadari akan satu hal, tujuan hidupnya. NaruSasu!


**BASTARD**

 **Disclamair : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By : Karayukii**

 **Pair: NaruSasu**

 **Rat: M**

 **WARNING: OOC TINGKAT DEWA, BL (YAOI)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Geezzt, Kau tidur di kandang babi lagi?!" Suara garang seorang wanita membangunkan Naruto dari tidurnya.

Ia menggeser tubuhnya dan sadar bahwa ia tengah berbaring di atas tumpukan jerami bersama babi-babi hitam yang gemuk. Bau kotoran babi menusuk ke indra penciumannya, membuatnya seketika mengernyitkan hidung.

"Kau pasti minum lagi kan?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Karin, kakak tirinya tengah memandangnya dengan ekspresi jijik. "Aku tidak minum." bantah Naruto seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal. Matanya menyipit gara-gara cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan.

"Aku akan melaporkanmu pada ayah!" Karin melemparkan pandangan mencelanya kepada Naruto, sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu belakang sambil setengah mengangkat gaunnya.

Naruto berdecak melihat kepergian Karin, dia pasti akan mendapat hukuman lagi jika begini. Ia menendang babi gendut yang tengah mengendus kakinya. Rasa kantuk menggodanya untuk kembali membaringkan diri, tapi Naruto sudah terlanjur _bad mood_ gara-gara ucapan Karin.

Gadis itu memang selalu mencari-cari masalah dengan Naruto, penderitaan Naruto adalah hiburan yang menarik baginya. Dia dan kakak laki-lakinya, Uzumaki Sasori, adalah dua komplotan menjengkelkan yang selalu menyusahkannya. Tapi apa yang diharapkannya? Naruto dibesarkan sebagai seorang _bastard_ , anak haram di kerajaan Uzumaki. Satu-satunya yang membuat sang raja tidak mengusirnya adalah karena di nadinya mengalir darah murni Uzumaki.

Naruto beranjak dari atas jerami, menepuk-nepuk celana lusuhnya sebelum berjalan ke luar kandang. Ia senang melihat salju yang perlahan mulai mencair, ini menandakan musim semi akan segera datang. Yang berarti Naruto tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu lama di dalam kastil bersama dengan saudara tirinya yang tidak pernah lelah membuatnya dalam masalah.

"Hei, _bastard!_ "

Naruto menoleh saat seorang pengawal Uzumaki meneriakinya dari balik pintu belakang.

" _Lord_ Nagato memanggilmu." Pengawal itu memberi tahu dengan seringai menyebalkan menghiasi wajah.

Naruto mendesah, mengumpat dalam hati. Si Karin sialan itu! Dia benar-benar dalam masalah sekarang.

Naruto menyeret kakinya dengan ogah-ogahan ke dalam kastil, berjalan menyebrangi aula, menuju ke ruang makan. Tempat dimana seluruh keluarga Uzumaki berkumpul untuk menyantap sarapan paginya. Naruto tidak masuk hitungan tentu saja. Anak haram dari hasil perselingkuhan tidak akan pernah bisa menyantap makanan di atas meja utama.

"Itu dia!" Karin menunjuk dengan bersemangat saat melihat Naruto muncul.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sebelum mengangkatnya dan memperhatikan orang-orang di meja makan.

Karin berada di sana mencibir padanya dari atas piringnya, disebelahnya duduk Uzumaki Sasori, anak pertama dari keluarga Uzumaki dan merupakan pewaris tahta. Sasori tidak terlihat memperhatikan Naruto, tapi ia menunjukkan gelagak terganggu dengan bau kotoran babi yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Sementara di kursi utama, duduk sang pemimpin kastil Uzumaki, Uzumaki Nagato yang tengah menatap Naruto dengan mata violetnya yang tajam.

Di waktu-waktu mereka berkumpul bersama seperti ini, semua orang bisa melihat betapa berbedanya Naruto dengan keluarganya yang lain. Semua saudaranya berambut merah, khas Uzumaki, sementara Naruto sendiri berambut kuning cerah. Inilah kenapa para pelayan dan pengawal sama sekali tidak memandangnya selayaknya salah satu anggota Uzumaki, Naruto terlalu berbeda. Dia terlihat lebih seperti anak petani daripada keturunan Uzumaki yang terhormat.

"Aku menemukannya pagi ini di kandang babi," Mulut Karin berceloteh dengan cepat, melaporkan semuanya kepada Nagato, ayahnya. "Dia tidur semalaman di sana, dan dia juga bau alkohol. " Tentu saja, bukan Karin namanya kalau tidak memberi bumbu atas cerita yang dibuatnya.

"Aku tidak minum!" bantah Naruto segera. "aku bahkan tidak menyentuh satupun minuman beralkohol di gudang."

"Oh, ya, lalu kenapa kau tidur di kandang babi?" Karin membalas dengan bengis. "Orang waras mana yang akan tidur di kandang babi?"

Naruto melotot. "Itu karena seseorang mengunciku di sana!" terangnya dengan nada membentak.

"Jangan bohong, pada saat aku ke sana, kandang babi sama sekali tidak terkunci!"

"Aku tidak bohong, tadi malam…" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, Sasori baru saja meletakkan sendoknya ke piring dengan bunyi keras.

"Bisakah kita makan dengan tenang?" Pria berusia 22 tahun itu berkata. "Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi."

Naruto terdiam, menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia memelototi Sasori dari tempatnya, mengamati gerak-gerik munafik dari pria itu. Uzumaki Sasori, Naruto sangat membencinya. Dia licik dan pandai menyembunyikan kebusukannya. Tentu Naruto tidak lupa siapa orang yang menguncinya di dalam kandang babi tadi malam.

"Kau lebih baik kembali ke kamarmu dan membersihkan diri." Nagato berkata dengan dingin. Ia mengiris dagingnya dengan tenang dan sama sekali tidak tertarik memberikan sebuah lirikan berarti kepada Naruto.

"Ayah, kau juga harus menghukumnya! Dia berani meminum alcohol padahal usianya baru tujuh belas tahun, dan dia juga baru saja berbohong!" Karin memprotes dengan tidak terima. Matanya menyipit memandang Naruto dengan penuh kebencian.

Nagato mendesah, seakan ia tidak ingin direpotkan dengan masalah seperti ini. Ia menoleh kepada Naruto, ekspresinya terganggu. "Bersihkan dirimu dan segera pergi ke gudang. Hidan akan menemuimu di sana untuk hukumanmu."

Karin terkekeh girang, Sasori terlihat puas, sementara Naruto memutar bola matanya. Pergi menemui Hidan, itu berarti ia akan menjalani hukuman cambuk di kakinya. Ia berbalik pergi menuju ke kamarnya yang gelap di menara utara. Kamar Naruto terletak di menara paling ujung, dan paling jarang dikunjungi oleh orang-orang. Obor-obor di gantung seadanya, dan lantainya tidak pernah dibersihkan. Naruto tidur dipuncak menaranya, terkadang menghabiskan waktu sambil memandangi bintang yang bersinar terang di langit pada malam hari. Satu-satunya hal terbaik yang bisa ia temukan di tempat itu.

Naruto tidak membuang-buang waktu saat sampai di kamarnya, ia membersihkan badannya dan segera pergi menemui Hidan sesuai dengan perintah ayahnya. Ayahnya? Sebenarnya Naruto sama sekali tidak menganggap Nagato sebagai ayahnya, karena dia memang bukan ayah kandungnya.

Naruto adalah anak hasil dari perselingkuhan _Lady_ Kushina dengan seorang petani miskin Namikaze Minato. Bisa dibilang ibunya jatuh cinta dengan seorang petani lalu memutuskan untuk melarikan diri bersama dengannya. Saat itu situasi kerajaan menjadi kacau balau, Kushina ditemukan satu tahun kemudian dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa. Kushina meninggal setelah melahirkan Naruto, dan hal inilah yang menjadi alasan kenapa kedua saudaranya tidak pernah menyukainya, karena bagi mereka Naruto adalah penyebab kematian ibunya. Sementara Nagato tidak pernah menyukai Naruto semenjak ia menghukum gantung Namikaze Minato, ayah kandungnya.

Dan dalam kondisi seperti itu, Naruto disebut sebagai _bastard_ , panggilan untuk anak haram. Dan seorang _bastard_ tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan baik, di manapun dia berada.

"Kami sedang sibuk untuk menyambut kedatangan tamu dari jauh, dan kau malah membuat masalah!" Hidan mengomel dengan kesal. Memberi hukuman bagi Naruto adalah tugas tambahan yang selalu diberikan kepada Hidan si pesuruh. Dan untuknya yang selalu sibuk menghabiskan waktu di gudang mengurusi karung-karung besar, tugas itu sangatlah merepotkan. "Kapan kau akan dewasa, _bastard_!"

Naruto menggertakkan giginya, saat cemeti mencambuk betisnya keras. Kedua tangannya yang terentang sambil menahan karung beras seberat 5 kg di masing-masing tangannya bergetar tampak meragukan.

"Aku akan mencambukmu lima puluh kali jika kau berani menjatuhkan berasku!" Hidan mengancam.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya lebih tinggi berusaha bertahan dengan sekuat tenaga. Ini siksaan untuknya, walau Naruto telah dihukum ratusan kali dengan hukuman sejenis seperti ini, tapi tangannya tetap terasa seperti akan putus saat menopang karung-karung beras itu.

"Kau tahu, _bastard_ , seisi istana sedang sibuk karena kedatangan rombongan Uchiha, jadi berhentilah berbuat masalah!" Hidan masih mengomel seraya bergerak mengelilingi gudang untuk memeriksa kelayakan berasnya. "Setidaknya, berpakaianlah layaknya seorang anggota keluarga Uzumaki, agar para Uchiha tidak salah mengenalimu sebagai pesuruh kastil ini."

Naruto tidak bisa menjawab, giginya bergemeletuk berusaha menahan berat beban beras. Tapi dalam hati ia menjawab dengan pasrah. Bagaimana dia bisa berpakaian layaknya anggota kerajaan jika satu-satunya pakaian yang dia miliki adalah baju bekas yang ia jahit asal-asalan?

"Okey, cukup!" Hidan berkata kemudian, sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto. "jangan nakal lagi, _bastard_ , aku tidak punya waktu luang untuk beristirahat kau tahu!"

Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai yang dingin, tangannya terasa kebas, tidak bisa digerakkan. Tapi mulutnya kini bisa berkicau kembali. "Ini bukan salahku, ini ulah Sasori yang mengerjaiku."

"Idiot, beraninya kau menuduh saudaramu yang terhormat itu." Hidan menggeplak kepala Naruto. "Bersikaplah seperti laki-laki, jangan cuman berani melempar kesalahanmu kepada orang lain."

Naruto mendesis, percuma membela diri, semua orang tidak akan mendengarkannya. Apalagi jika menyangkut dengan Sasori, semua orang menganggapnya sebagai ahli waris yang sempurna. Mereka memujanya, hampir sama seperti memuja _Lord_ Nagato.

"Tapi apa para Uchiha akan benar-benar datang?" Naruto tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Tentu saja mereka akan datang, inilah kenapa aku begitu sibuk."

Naruto nyengir lebar. Tentu saja, Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang memimpin semua clan di Negara ini. Mereka tinggal di ibukota dengan Uchiha Fugaku sebagai Raja dan Uchiha Itachi sebagai putra mahkota. Nama kedua orang itu begitu besar. Tidak heran keluarga Uzumaki begitu bersemangat menyambut kedatangan mereka. Untuk keluarga kecil seperti Uzumaki yang mendapatkan kepercayaan Raja untuk memimpin bagian barat Negara ini, kedatangan sang keluarga kerajaan adalah kehormatan besar. Apalagi ini tentang perjodohan, keluarga Uzumaki pasti berusaha keras untuk memberikan kesan yang baik.

Naruto sendiri sebenarnya tidak mengerti kenapa kerajaan memutuskan untuk menjodohkan salah satu anggota keluarganya kepada gadis dari Uzumaki. Gadis seperti Karin, dia hanya jago membuat masalah, tapi sangat payah dalam urusan menjahit, menari apalagi menyanyi. Sama sekali tidak pantas untuk menjadi wanita Uchiha. Tapi bukan hanya itu, dibandingkan seluruh clan di Negara ini, clan Uzumaki adalah clan yang paling tidak mencolok. Bisa dibilang mereka miskin, kastilnya kecil dan masyarakatnya sebagian besar adalah pengangguran dan gelandangan. Nagato jelas bukan _lord_ yang hebat, oleh karena itu banyak yang memuja Sasori. Tentu mereka berharap banyak kepada sang pewaris tahta itu.

Jika Naruto adalah sang raja Uchiha, ia pasti akan menjodohkan putranya kepada clan Sabaku. Ia dengar putri keluarga Sabaku sangat cantik dan berprestasi. Kastilnya juga besar dan mereka kaya raya. Walau letak kastil mereka di tengah-tengah padang pasir yang gersang, tapi rakyatnya makmur dan bahagia.

Walau ia tidak pernah mendengar nama sang pangeran yang akan dijodohkan dengan Karin. Kedatangan Uchiha ke kastil Uzumaki adalah untuk menjodohkan putra bungsunya dengan Karin, yang berarti Karin akan dibawa pergi ke istana Uchiha. Ini satu-satunya yang membuat semangat Naruto terpompa.

Sempurna! Pernikahan ini membuat si wanita tukang mengadu itu akan pergi dari kastil Uzumaki. Yah walau ia tidak bisa menyingkirkan Sasori tapi setidaknya Karin akan pergi. Musuh Naruto akan berkurang satu. Naruto memang sangat membenci saudaranya, jika ada satu hal yang paling diinginkannya di dunia ini, ia berharap saudaranya mati mengenaskan.

* * *

Bermain dengan Kurama adalah satu-satunya hiburan Naruto di tempat itu. Kurama adalah rubah peliharan Clan Uzumaki. Ia yang menemukannya di hutan dan menamainya Kurama. Nama yang diambil dari legenda para biju, dimana Kurama adalah rubah ekor sembilan yang tidak terkelahkan.

Kurama milik Naruto sebenarnya hanya berekor satu, tapi ia terlihat sangat kuat. Naruto ingat saat pertama kali ia menemukannya di samping induknya yang sudah mati. Kurama sekecil kelinci waktu itu, tapi setelah Naruto merawatnya hingga sekarang, tubuh Kurama tumbuh lebih besar dari tubuh Hidan.

Ia nyengir lebar saat melihat kurama menghabiskan daging-dagingnya, moncongnya yang panjang dengan gigi setajam pedang itu, mengoyak daging keras itu tanpa kesusahan.

"Dasar kau perut gentong!" Komentar Naruto saat melihat dua bongkahan daging lenyap ke dalam perut rubah yang bulunya berwarna jingga kemerahan itu. Tapi dia melemparkan satu potong daging mentah lain, sebelum mundur dan keluar dari kandang.

Naruto berdiri di depan kandang, mengamati rubahnya yang melahap daging terakhirnya. Bibir Naruto melengkung dengan muram, sebenarnya selama Kurama tinggal di sini, ia tidak pernah keluar dari kandangnya satu kalipun. Nagato tidak mengizinkannya. Ia menganggap Kurama akan membahayakan yang lainnya. Tapi walau begitu sebenarnya sudah suatu keajaiban Nagato membiarkan Naruto memelihara binatang itu. Yah itu semua karena rubah adalah lambang clan Uzumaki.

"Hei, Kurama, aku akan mengunjungimu lagi nanti." janji Naruto kepada Kurama yang mulai mengendus-ngendus dari dalam kandang. Ia memberikannya sebuah belaian singkat di kepala, sebelum berbalik dan pergi.

Setiap harinya Naruto selalu menghabiskan waktunya di kandang bermain dengan rubah itu. Memberinya makan, memandikannya, juga membersihkan kotorannya. Keseharian Naruto memang tidak ada bedanya seperti seorang budak, itu semua karena Nagato yang tidak mengizinkannya mengikuti pelajaran seperti saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Membaca maupun berpedang, ia tidak mendapatkan pengajaran khusus. Tapi biasanya Naruto selalu berpura-pura sibuk di bangku taman saat Sasori sedang berlatih pedang dengan gurunya, dan dia akan mempraktekkannya kemudian di kamarnya dengan tongkat kayu yang dipungutnya di hutan.

Berpedang bukan masalah untuknya, tapi soal membaca Naruto masih kesulitan hingga sekarang. Walau dia dikelilingi buku-buku di kamarnya, tapi Naruto tidak pernah sekalipun berhasil membacanya. Biasanya ia akan bergumul dengan buku-buku di malam hari, hanya memandangi tulisan-tulisan itu tanpa mengerti apa maksudnya. Lalu setelah bosan ia akan berakhir membaringkan diri di balkon kamarnya. Dan saat itulah ia akan bergelut di dalam kepedihan. Melihat bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang bersamaan membuat Naruto sadar betapa kesepiannya dirinya. Dia tidak punya keluarga, teman, apalagi seseorang yang bisa diajak berbagi. Naruto sendirian sejak ia dilahirkan, dan terkadang ia bertanya-tanya untuk apa ia hidup di dunia ini? Ia tidak punya tujuan hidup, dia bahkan tidak punya alasan untuk hidup.

Naruto selalu tertidur di atas lantai dingin yang keras, dibawah taburan bintang-bintang, dengan air mata mengalir pelan di ujung kelopak matanya. Dia sungguh kesepian.

* * *

Hari-hari sebelum kedatangan Uchiha, kastil Uzumaki dipenuhi oleh pelayan-pelayan yang berlalu lalang. Mereka membersihkan di setiap sudut kastil, bahkan –Naruto tidak bisa mempercayainya—menara utara tempat Naruto tinggal. Tidak ada satu tempat pun yang terlewati. Aula sendiri tampak sangat mewah, karpet merah di gelar di tengah-tengah ruangan dan temboknya di cat ulang dengan warna orange terang. Salju di halaman selalu dibersihkan, lalu ditanami rumput-rumput hijau yang tampak mencolok di bawah sinar redup matahari musim dingin.

Naruto takjub, dan belum pernah merasa seriang ini selama hidupnya. Melihat betapa indahnya kastil Uzumaki sekarang membuatnya terkadang membawa Kurama keluar dari kandangnya untuk jalan-jalan di halaman. Yah, dia pasti akan di hukum lagi jika Karin atau Sasori melihatnya, tapi kedua orang itu terlalu sibukmengurusi diri mereka sendiri sampai-sampai tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Naruto.

Naruto pernah berpapasan dengan Karin di koridor, hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah anggukan kecil dari gadis itu. Ketegangan Karin pasti sudah di luar batas wajar, karena ia tiba-tiba bersikap sopan kepada Naruto. Tapi harus Naruto akui, gadis itu terlihat lebih cantik. Ia sepertinya telah melakukan diet ketat, dan rambutnya yang dulu ia biarkan tergerai berantakan, kini selalu terikat rapi. Walau Naruto enggan untuk mengakuinya, tapi Karin mulai terlihat seperti wanita bangsawan, seorang _lady._

Keadaan Sasori lebih parah daripada Karin. Pria itu menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlatih pedang. Ia mengajak setiap pengawal Uzumaki berduel dan bertarung dengan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya. Naruto mengira, Sasori berniat untuk mengalahkan Uchiha Itachi. Tentu, akan ada kemungkinan besar sang putra mahkota mengajaknya berduel. Dan hal itu tentu membuat Sasori stress berat, bagaimana jika ia kalah? Pasti sangat memalukan dikalahkan di kandangnya sendiri. Di depan Nagato dan para pengawal Uzumaki yang selalu membanggakannya.

Naruto tertawa mengejek, tentu dia pasti kalah. Sasori jelas bukan lawan seimbang bagi Uchiha Itachi, bahkan setelah ia bertapa di bawah air terjun sekalipun, Itachi hanya akan menginjaknya seperti kecebong busuk, dan Naruto benar-benar mengharapkan hal itu terjadi.

"Apa kau akan tetap seperti itu?"

Naruto terpaku saat menyadari bahwa Sasori baru saja mengajaknya bicara.

"Apa?" balas Naruto dengan nada menantang. Sasori pasti melihatnya tertawa mengejek di pinggir halaman sambil menontonnya latihan.

"Kau…" Ekspresi Sasori sungguh sangat tidak senang. Wajahnya yang dipenuhi kedutan akibat stress berat yang dialaminya, mengerut dengan bengis. "lawan aku."

Naruto seketika ternganga, begitupula dengan para prajurit Uzumaki yang menjadi lawan bertarung Sasori saat itu.

"Kau mau melawanku?" Naruto jelas merasa tertantang. Di sudut hatinya yang paling dalam ada gejolak penuh dendam yang tengah mebangkitkan seluruh semangatnya.

Seringai muncul di wajah Sasori. "Maju, _bastard_ , aku ingin lihat seberapa hebat dirimu."

Naruto jelas tidak menahan dirinya, ia melangkah ke tengah lapangan, memungut pedang kayu yang tergeletak di tanah. Ia tentu sangat percaya diri. Naruto tidak pernah melewatkan masa latihan. Ia bahkan yakin dirinya jauh lebih rajin berlatih dari Sasori. Tiang yang dipenuhi bopeng di kamarnya adalah bukti latihan keras Naruto selama ini.

"Jangan menangis jika kau kalah." desis Naruto seraya memasang posisi kuda-kuda.

Sasori mengamatinya sebentar, memperhatikan gaya kuda-kuda Naruto yang sempura. Ia jelas heran, dimana Naruto belajar tenang cara bertarung? Tapi kemudian ekspresinya dingin kembali, pandangannya dipenuhi celaan. "Aku tidak yakin kau bahkan bisa menyentuhku."

Naruto mengernyit, jengkel dengan celaan Sasori untuk dirinya. Dengan sedikit kasar ia mengayunkan pedang kayu itu. Ini pedang kayu sungguhan bukan batang pohon yang biasa ia gunakan untuk latihan. Dan rasanya jelas berbeda. Jemarinya menggenggam pedang kayu dengan erat.

"Serang aku." Perintah Sasori.

Naruto sebenarnya tidak perlu diperintah. Ia benar-benar telah berniat untuk menyerang duluan. Kapan lagi? Kebenciannya pada Sasori membuat jantungnya menggebu-gebu. Ia mengayunkan pedang kayu ke leher Sasori, benar-benar berharap padang itu adalah pedang yang sebenarnya.

Tapi seperti lawan Sasori yang sebelumnya, serangannya ditangkis dengan satu gerakan tanpa tenaga. Naruto berdecak tanpa sadar. Ia terus melakukan serangan beruntun, tapi alih-alih dia yang menyerang, malah dirinyalah yang tersungkur mundur ke dinding pembatas. Dan dengan satu gerakan cepat dari Sasori, pedang kayu Naruto terlepas dari tangannya. Dan sebelum ia sadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, bagian lancip pedang Sasori telah mengarah tepat ke lehernya.

Naruto terbelalak tanpa pertahanan. Secenti lagi, dan pedang itu akan menyentuhnya. Tapi alih-alih menusuk leher Naruto, Sasori mundur dan tersenyum puas.

"Kau, _bastard,_ dengan kemampuanmu yang mengenaskan seperti ini, kau berani tertawa di atas penderitaanku?" Mata Sasori berkilat penuh amarah. Pria itu jelas tahu bahwa selama ini Naruto menertawai dirinya. Menikmati setiap detik kegagalannya.

Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun. Terlalu marah untuk membalas. Sasori meludah di dekat kakinya, lalu berbalik memandang teman-temannya yang bertepuk tangan penuh kepuasan.

Melihat punggung lebar Sasori yang tak terlindungi, sebuah ide terbesit begitu saja di dalam kepala Naruto. Ia segera menyambar pedangnya dan menghantamkannya dengan keras ke punggung pria itu.

Tapi saat Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya, Sasori tiba-tiba menunduk dan berputar, memukul perut Naruto dengan ujung pegangan pedang kayunya. Naruto tersentak hilang keseimbangan, lagi-lagi pedangnya terlepas dan ia terjatuh ke rerumputan, menggeliat kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya.

"Pecundang." Caci Sasori, menatap Naruto yang mengerang di atas tanah dengan bengis.

Semua orang di lapangan menertawai Naruto, menunjuk-nunjuknya seperti babi busuk, beberapa di antara mereka bahkan mengumpat tanpa ragu. Tentu, apa yang bisa di harapakan oleh seorang _bastard_ sepertinya? Semua orang tahu kalau Naruto hanya bisa membuat masalah. Ia tidak lebih dari pria pecundang yang hanya membanggakan mulutnya.

Mata Naruto berair, dibakar api kemarahan. Ia dipermalukan di depan seluruh para pengawal Uzumaki. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa Naruto lakukan. Sasori memang kuat, dan ia tidak bisa mengalahkannya. Giginya bergemeletuk, ia menyeret kakinya di tengah gelak tawa hinaan. Menahan rasa malu yang kini menelanjanginya. Ia berlari keluar dari halaman, menuju kamarnya dan mengunci dirinya.

Suatu saat dia akan mengalahkan Sasori, Naruto beniat. Dan membuat semua orang bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

* * *

Para Uchiha berduyun-duyun memasuki gerbang kastil Uzumaki. Sekejap halaman depan kastil dipenuhi dengan warna hitam dan merah. Bendera Uchiha berkibar di atas tandu, menunjukkan lambang kebanggaan clan tersebut yang adalah kipas. Naruto terpaku di tempatnya melihat barisan itu dari atas jembatan yang menghubungkan kastil utama dan ruang persenjataan. Alisnya menaut heran, ini tidak seperti yang dibayangkannya. Rombongan Uchiha terlalu sedikit. Jumlahnya mungkin hanya sekitar 50 orang.

Orang-orang mulai membongkar muatan; para penunggang kuda turun dari kudanya, dan para pelayan wanita mulai bermunculan dari beberapa tandu. Rombongan Uchiha terlihat sangat payah, Naruto yakin bahwa para pengawalnya hanya terdiri dari pengawal bayaran, dan para pria muda berseragam kerajaan Uchiha itu pastilah tidak lebih dari seorang _squire._ Tidak ada satupun ksatria? Para _knight_ yang terhormat? Kenapa?

Padahal Naruto benar-benar ingin melihat wujud para _knight_ Uchiha. Banyak kabar yang datang kepadanya mengenai sosok para _knight_. Mereka hanya ada di ibukota, mengenakan baju zirah dan membawa pedang yang diserahkan langsung dari tangan raja. Para _knight_ adalah petarung yang luar biasa, mengawal secara khsusus keamanan raja dan anggota keluarganya. Tapi dalam rombongan ini, tidak ada satupun yang terlihat seperti seorang ksatria.

Keluarga Uzumaki telah menunggu di halaman depan kastil. Nagato berdiri paling depan, ekspresinya gelap dan dipenuhi dengan kekecewaan. Ia mengamati rombongan Uchiha satu persatu dan akhirnya sadar bahwa semuanya benar-benar melenceng jauh dari harapannya.

Tidak ada Raja, seperti yang dikiranya. Melainkan hanya kumpulan orang berwajah kelelahan. Tentu saja jarak antara Ibukota dan kastil Uzumaki sama sekali tidak dekat. Butuh waktu sekitar sebulan untuk sampai ke mari. Naruto maklum, tapi Nagato tidak. Ia menggelengkan kepala, tampak tidak bisa menahan ekspresi kesalnya.

Rombongan Uchiha terakhir akhirnya memasuki seluruh halaman depan kastil. Masih tidak ada satu pun tanda-tanda dari ksatria, tapi sosok pria berjubah hitam kelam turun dari kudanya dengan gaya luwes yang menarik perhatian. Karin seketika memekik lalu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Ekspresinya berseri-seri saat melihat pria itu mengangguk kepada Nagato.

Pria itu juga menarik perhatian Naruto. Tentu, walau warna jubbah yang dikenakannya sama dengan yang dimiliki rombongannya, tapi ia tampak berbeda. Bagaikan mutiara putih yang terjebak di antara salju. Ia memiliki aura yang benar-benar memikat. Mata onyx hitam khas Uchiha, tajam dan dalam. Kulitnya putih, sedikit kemerahan karena angin musim dingin, dan rambut ravennya berkilau kebiruan di bawah cahaya matahari yang bersinar muram. Naruto mengerti kenapa Karin berusaha untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak melompat kegirangan. Pria itu sangat tampan, bahkan terlalu sempurna.

Naruto sekarang agak menyesal. Kenapa dia malah berdiri di sini? Berdiri di dalam jembatan kastil dan tidak bergabung dengan saudaranya di halaman depan. Tapi ia terlalu yakin, ia akan diusir jika berani menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Uchiha. Tidak ada tempat untuk seorang _bastard_ sepertinya. Walau begitu ia sangat menyayangkan, seandainya ia berada di halaman depan, ia bisa mengamati pria itu dengan lebih jelas. Sejujurnya Naruto bahkan enggan mengedipkan mata. Apa semua anggota kerajaan seperti ini? Berkilauan dengan sangat indah.

Pria itu berdiri di hadapan Nagato, menyerahkan sebuah gulungan surat. Nagato membukanya dan membacanya di tempat. Surat itu pasti berisi sesuatu yang tidak terlalu di sukainya, karena kernyitan di dahi Nagato makin dalam. Bibir pria itu bergerak menggumamkan sesuatu kepada Nagato, Naruto seketika mencondongkan tubuhnya, nyaris menumpukan seluruh berat badannya ke jendela. Tapi tidak ada satu katapun yang terdengar. Ia hanya melihat Nagato mengangguk menanggapi perkataan pria itu, sebelum mundur dan mempersilahkan pria itu masuk ke kastilnya.

Rombongan bergerak kembali, Karin telah mengambil tempat berjalan disisi pria itu, tersenyum malu-malu padanya. Sementara Sasori, memasang ekspresi berkebalikan dengan ayahnya. Dia terlihat senang dan sangat lega. Melihat ke absenan Uchiha Itachi, membuat duel yang mempertaruhakn seluruh harga dirinya tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Naruto sendiri telah berlari sekuat tenaga, menuju ke aula utama. Ia menubruk beberapa pelayan, sebelum menyelinap ke meja para _squire_ , menyambar cawan anggur yang baru dituangkan dari kendi lalu menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk. Rasa manis dari anggur itu membuatnya tersenyum.

"Itu milikku!" Protes seseorang yang duduk di sisi Naruto. Seseorang yang cawannya diminum tanpa izin oleh Naruto.

"Ambil saja cawan baru." balas Naruto tidak peduli. Ia duduk di tengah-tengah dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

Hari ini aula utama dipenuhi bau daging panggang, roti bakar, dan anggur manis yang disuguhkan oleh para pelayan. Ini pertama kalinya clan Uzumaki mengadakan acara sebesar ini. Lilin-lilin dinyalakan di atas meja, memamerkan symbol clan Uzumaki di dinding batunya. Para pemain musik, bermain harpa di sisi aula yang lain, tapi suaranya tenggelam oleh kicauan orang-orang yang tengah menikmati makannannya.

"Hei, itu kau kan? Si _bastard_ Uzumaki itu?" Orang itu kembali mengoceh menunjuk wajah Naruto dengan bersemangat. "Kenapa kau di sini? Kau seharusnya duduk di sana."

Pria itu mengedikkan kepala ke atas panggung. Tempat dimana keluarga Uzumaki duduk terpisah dengan yang lainnya.

Naruto mendengus keras. "Tidak ada tempat untuk seorang _bastard._ " balasnya malas. Ia menyambar potongan daging dan langsung membawanya ke mulutnya.

"Ah ya, tidak ada kursi untukmu." Pria itu menyahut dengan nada berpikir.

Naruto melirik pria itu dari sudut matanya. " _Squire_ Uchiha?" gumamnya, mengenali seragam merah hitam yang dikenakan pria itu.

"Aku Izuna." Pria itu tersenyum lebar, tampak bangga karena dipanggil _squire._

"Kenapa tidak ada ksatria di dalam rombonganmu?" Naruto bertanya.

"Karena tidak perlu." Izuna menjawab tanpa berpikir. " _Squire_ Uchiha adalah orang-orang yang tangguh, kami saja sudah cukup."

"Tapi kalian tidak setangguh Ksatria."

Izuna menautkan alisnya. Ia memandangi Naruto dengan heran. "kami juga tangguh." ulangnya seakan-akan Naruto tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakannya tadi.

"Aku tahu." Naruto mengernyit, "Tapi yang kalian kawal adalah putra bungsu dari Raja Uchiha. Bukankah seharusnya ada ksatria yang mengawal."

"Hmm, karena tidak perlu. Kami cukup bisa diandalkan." balas Izuna sambil mengangguk-angguk pasti.

"Ya aku tahu," Naruto mulai jengah memutar-mutar kalimatnya. "tapi bukankah tugas ksatria menjaga para anggota keluarga kerajaan?"

"Kan sudah ku bilang itu tidak perlu." Izuna menuang cawannya dengan anggur. Sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai saat melihat ekspresi tidak puas Naruto. "dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, bukan Uchiha Itachi. Jadi bagi Raja, para _squire_ sudah cukup."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia _hanya_ Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto mengernytikan alisnya, tidak terlalu mengerti. Tapi Izuna sudah tenggelam oleh cawannya dan sepertinya tidak bisa diganggu lagi. Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya memandang ke atas panggung. Di sana Nagato duduk dalam diam, ia meneguk anggurnya dengan ekspresi jengkel. Disisinya Karin duduk membelakangi ayahnya. Tubuhnya condong ke Sasuke, bibirnya tidak berhenti bergerak, mengocehkan sesuatu yang Naruto yakin tidak akan terlalu menarik untuk didengar. Dan Naruto benar, Uchiha Sasuke tampak bosan. Ia mengiris daging asamnya dalam diam. Ekspresinya datar, dan sorot matanya menggambarkan kebosanan.

Naruto tersenyum di tempatnya. Tatapan pria itu jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia ingin Karin berhenti bicara. Jari-jari Naruto seketika gatal, ia memainkan sendok di jarinya. Pandangannya masih fokus ke atas panggung, ke arah mulut Karin yang tidak bisa diam.

Naruto memasukkan potongan daging panggang ke mulutnya lalu menyelinap ke kursi yang lebih dekat dari panggung. Bibirnya mengunyah daging panggangnya kemudian meludahinya ke tangannya. Senyuman jahil menghiasi bibirnya, sudah lama dia tidak melakukan ini. Tapi ini adalah hal yang paling ampuh untuk membuat mulut Karin diam.

Naruto melemparkan hasil kunyahan daging panggangnya ke arah panggung, yang langsung menempel di pipi lebar Karin. Wanita itu seketika terdiam, tangannya menyeka pipinya, dan langsung memekik _horror_ saat sadar apa yang baru saja menempel di pipinya.

Karin seperti siap untuk mengumpat, tapi menyadari sosok Sasuke disisinya, ia terpaksa memilih beranjak dan menyeret kakinya menjauh dari aula. Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak di tempatnya, memukul-mukul meja sambil memandangi Karin yang lari terbirit-birit. Sangat menyenangkan menjahili kakak tirinya, anggap saja itu pembalasan dendam darinya.

Tawa Naruto masih belum berhenti bahkan setelah Karin menghilang dari pandangan. Ia menoleh kembali ke atas panggung, melihat bangku Karin yang kini kosong, lalu ke arah Uchiha Sasuke yang ternyata tengah menatapnya. Tawa Naruto seketika berhenti, ditelan dengan paksa ke dalam tenggorokannya. Mata onyx itu menatapnya, lurus dan dalam. Tidak ada senyuman ataupun kemarahan. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan pemuda raven itu, tapi ekspresi tak terbaca yang diberikan pemuda raven itu membuatnya terdiam di tempat.

Sekilas Naruto mengira, Sasuke akan melaporkannya –jarak Sasuke dan Nagato hanya dibatasi oleh kursi Karin yang sekarang kosong. Tapi ia ternyata salah, karena sang pangeran kini mengerjapkan mata, bibirnya melengkung menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang mampu menggetarkan jiwa raga Naruto.

Apa-apaan, Uchiha Sasuke terlihat sangat mempesona! Naruto bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinganya.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

Terlalu letih menunggu mood menyelesaikan FF multichap saya datang. Akhirnya publish FF baru. Sejujurnya saya tidak tahan melihat NaruSasu sepi…

Sorry for typo


End file.
